


We Make Our Own Love

by TrueColours



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Deep Throating, Fingering, Low-key Feels, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, as in I started writing before I listened to The 11th Hour, explicit consent and negotiation, inadvisable potion use, minimal spoilers, power bottom!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/pseuds/TrueColours
Summary: Magnus and Taako get acquainted the old-fashioned way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the first Lunar Interlude.

Magnus was shaving, leaning close into the looking glass as he brought the straight razor in close to the edges of his sideburns. He’d rinsed away the grime of several days on the road, the sweat of that bizarre robot fight, the stubble that had been starting to itch his chin. There hadn’t been any ash to wash away. All that was left was glass.

He folded the razor away and probed at his cheek in the mirror. He was pretty sure he’d caught a bruise there. He was sure he’d been black and blue almost everywhere at some point during the last few days. But now there was nothing. Not even the shadow of an ache. He was used to minor healing salves and cantrips being tossed about, but the magic in this place was something else.

He met his own eyes in the mirror. Nothing to show for it. All wiped clean.

Taako stepped into the bathroom. He was dressed in his dull purple linen, laundered but still travel-stained. His blond hair was out of its plait, hanging almost to his thighs. He came up to the mirror, nudging Magnus aside with one elbow, swung the golden mass over his shoulder and began to brush it out.

‘Rough few days, huh?’ he said.

‘No shit,’ Magnus said, leaning awkwardly around Taako to splash water on his face from the sink. ‘You got punched so hard you almost died.’

‘So what do you think of this new sitch?’ Taako asked, his brush rasping steadily. ‘My assessment: shady as fuck.’

‘We’re going to have to watch each other’s backs, that’s for sure,’ Magnus agreed.

‘Mmm.’ Taako’s green eyes slid sideways, catching his in the mirror. ‘You saved my life.’

‘Those healing potions we got from the hugbear sure were effective.’

‘You saved my life twice.’

Magnus frowned. ‘I haven’t really been keeping count.’

‘That was a pretty big risk you took, jumping down into the arena like that. Smashing through the glass. It was lucky we finished off those ogres as fast as we did,’ Taako said.

‘Sorry,’ Magnus said. ‘I tend not to really look before I leap.’

‘I’m saying it paid off,’ Taako said. ‘I was down for the count, baby.’

Magnus grinned. ‘I know. You’re one hell of a magician, Taako, but when you get hit you go down easy as anything. Lend me that?’ He tugged the brush out of Taako’s hand and ran it carefully through his sideburns, fluffing them perfectly into shape.

‘You look ravishing, darling,’ Taako said. He backed up to lean against the doorframe, watching Magnus with languid yet attentive eyes.

‘Thank you.’

‘How do I look?’ Taako asked.

Magnus paused to take him in. Too-long limbs, laughing green eyes, his curtain of hair glittering with every slight movement through the light.

‘You look beautiful,’ he said sincerely.

Taako’s face split into a wide smile.

‘I wondered if you liked men,’ he said.

‘Occasionally,’ Magnus answered, deftly rolling his razor back into its leather wrapping. ‘You?’

‘Almost exclusively.’ Taako moved slowly into a pose against the door, cocking his hip and reaching up to grasp the frame with one hand. It looked so awkward and so elaborate that Magnus had to bite back a laugh. Taako’s eyes danced with shared humour.

‘Do you want to fuck me?’ he asked.

Magnus frowned thoughtfully. ‘Yes,’ he said after a moment, ‘I think I do.’

Taako stepped back across the room and into Magnus’ space, putting both hands to his bare chest. Magnus let himself be planted solidly against the bathroom wall, shivering at the feeling of the cold tile, Taako’s face an inch from his.

‘Shall we kiss?’ Taako asked. His voice was very different from the one Magnus was used to hearing, but it was also totally familiar. Low, rough; the universal bedroom voice.

‘Yes, let’s,’ Magnus said, trailing his fingers up Taako’s neck until they caught his chin and pulled his mouth up to meet Magnus’.

He knew instantly that this had been a good idea. He was tense; he was lonely; he was scared, but fucking was familiar. He knew how to fuck. He knew the feeling of a slippery mouth against his, even if the man it belonged to was one of the strangest he had ever met. He was far away from anybody he had ever loved. He would hesitate even to say that he liked Taako and Merle. But the two of them could make a little love between them this way. It was what they both needed.

He kept the kiss close-mouthed and soft, just a gentle interlocking of lips while his fingers made trails on the elf’s cheeks and neck. After a few moments Taako sighed and parted his lips. Magnus pulled him closer, tilting his head a little more, adding his tongue to the mix with a gentle, rhythmic thrust that already felt like fucking. Judging by the short moan he gave, Taako saw the resemblance too. He had pushed his hands between Magnus’ back and the wall and was running them up and down Magnus’ back like he couldn’t decide where to grope first. It felt ticklish, but good. He felt the first real jab of arousal in his groin, and at the same time Taako reached down, grabbed his left ass cheek and then gave it a smack.

‘So you want to play that way, huh?’ Magnus asked. He spun them and put Taako up against the wall, harder than Taako had put him. He wondered if Taako might be chastened by that little show of strength, or even put off.

Apparently, he actually loved it.

He gave a little oof as he hit the wall, tipping his head back against the tile. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth in an open smirk. Magnus nuzzled into the side of his neck and began to kiss, lifting him up onto his tip-toes and then almost off his feet to bring him closer to his mouth. Taako began to wriggle awkwardly against him and Magnus backed up a step, setting him down.

‘No flailing,’ he murmured. ‘Where do you want to be?’

Instead of answering, Taako just wound his arms firmly around Magnus’ shoulders and jumped, locking his legs around Magnus’ waist. Magnus caught on, stepping forward at the perfect moment to pinion Taako back against the wall. The position put Taako’s face and neck at perfect mouth height and Magnus’ cock somewhere between his buttocks.

‘Alright,’ Magnus breathed, and now he was doing the bedroom voice too. ‘This works for me.’

‘You going to kiss me, ya fool?’ Taako answered.

Magnus hadn’t realised what a little slip of a thing Taako was under his clothes. He was hardly any strain to hold. Magnus hooked one arm under his thighs, wound his other hand into his hair and set about covering his face and neck with kisses. After a few false starts their hips settled into a steady, rolling rhythm. The stimulation was insufficient and the arousal was starting to ache. It felt delicious.

After a few minutes Taako turned his head to the side, freeing his mouth, and said breathlessly,

‘Do you want me to suck you off?’

‘Do you want to suck me off?’ Magnus answered.

‘Yes,’ Taako said. He looked Magnus right in the eye and licked his lips. Magnus felt his stomach lurch.

‘Set me down,’ Taako said, unlocking his legs from around Magnus’ waist. Magnus backed up to give him space and Taako slid to his knees, reaching for Magnus’ belt. ‘Let’s see what you’re packing, big boy,’ he purred. ‘Oh yeah. You might want to hold onto something.’

Magnus scoffed a little but leaned into the sink, placing his hands on the rim. The first touch of Taako’s hand as he pulled his cock free from his breeches sent a jolt of pleasure through him, and he exhaled sharply, letting his head fall back.

He felt Taako’s breath on him, and then his tongue, licking one slow, vertical stripe up his length. Taako reached the head of his cock and ran his tongue over it in short, quick licks that made Magnus stiffen and ache.

‘I just know you’re going to be a tease about this,’ Magnus grumbled, raising his head to look down at Taako. His voice came out closer to a groan than he’d expected. Taako flashed him a look through his lashes, half smirk, half dreamy lust, and then closed his eyes, bending his head forward to let Magnus’ cock slide deeper into his mouth.

Magnus shuddered, drawing in an open-mouthed breath. Taako was taking him a fraction at a time, but it was control, not hesitation. He paused, pulled back an inch, then slid further down. Magnus let out a moan as he felt himself slip into Taako’s throat. Taako came to rest with his face almost pressed into Magnus’ groin. He breathed slowly through his nose, once, twice, then swallowed around the length of Magnus’ cock. He put out his tongue, just barely grazed Magnus’s balls with it, and then pulled away, wet lips gliding and tongue massaging the whole way.

‘God!’ Magnus gasped as Taako pulled off him with a wet smack.

‘Hold onto the sink,’ Taako said with relish, and plunged forward again.

It wasn’t that Magnus had never been deep throated before. It was just happening very suddenly, and it felt really damned good. He held the sink in a white-knuckled grip and closed his eyes and tried to be polite about it, and not grab Taako’s hair or fuck his mouth or do any of the other things his body desperately wanted to do. He hadn’t been jerking off enough for the past few days of craziness either. Forget about making time with another living person. Gods, but he’d needed this.

Taako was doing something complicated with hand and mouth, his tongue repeatedly brushing the head of Magnus’ cock in a way that felt almost painfully intense.

‘Gonna come,’ Magnus warned. ‘’M’gonna come…’

Taako just slid him all the way back down his throat again. Magnus did press a hand to the back of his head then, crying out as his climax ripped through him. Taako swallowed around him again and again, drawing his orgasm out until he slumped, shuddering, against the sink and gasped out,

‘Stop!’

Taako let him go. Just the feeling of his cock slipping free was enough to make Magnus gasp again.

‘Thought you wanted…to get fucked,’ he panted.

‘Sorry,’ Taako said. He wiped a finger across his cheek, pushing a stray drop of semen into his mouth, and sucked it clean. ‘Couldn’t resist.’

Magnus joined Taako on his knees on the floor. ‘How do you want me to take care of you?’ he mumbled, pulling him into his arms.

‘Hold up,’ Taako said. ‘Come into the bedroom. I’ve got an idea…’

Magnus followed him into their room. He watched dazedly as Taako swung himself up into Robbie’s bunk. With his long limbs he looked somewhere between a frog and a large spider, but Gods, he made it work. Magnus sprawled onto his own bunk, listening to the faint clinking of glass coming from above. Then Taako’s head appeared upside down over the edge of the top bunk.

‘Got it,’ he said, showing a glass phial about the length of his finger. ‘I think…’

He rolled down and swung into the bunk, uncorked the phial and took a nip from it before passing it across to Magnus. He took a pull; the bottle contained about a mouthful’s worth. It tasted like sweet wine and went down warm.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘I love that you drink _then_ ask,’ Taako said, lying down. ‘It’s an aphrodisiac.’

‘Oh. Good thinking.’ The warmth in Magnus’ chest wasn’t dissipating; it was spreading. He felt a rush of wellbeing through all his limbs. He moved his head a little and was suddenly acutely aware of his own hair, tingling when it brushed his neck.

‘You’re not really supposed to take it if you’re already aroused,’ Taako said, ‘but whatever.’ He was starting to writhe slowly on the bed, as if just the touch of the sheets was enough to get him going.

The thought of being pressed skin to skin with him was suddenly irresistibly appealing. Magnus crawled forward, covering Taako’s body with his own. He felt as though he were underwater; submerged in a body-temperature ocean; everything slow, quiet, flowing. Their mouths met again, slid into place. Magnus was fumbling with the fastenings of Taako’s clothing, and Taako’s hands were running feverishly up and down his back. One of them found its way under his shirt and scratched. Magnus growled, pulling Taako up until he was half-sitting to strip him out of his shirt, then pulling off his own. Taako bit his neck. The pain was a bright spot in his warm sea. He felt peaceful and frenzied all at once. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together was everything he’d hoped. It was electric.

‘Fuck me,’ Taako whispered in his ear. He was bucking off the bed, one hand locked in Magnus’ hair, pulling. ‘Fuck me, fuck me now…’

Magnus fumbled by the side of the bed for his shaving oil and slopped some clumsily over his fingers. When he pressed gently against his asshole Taako jolted as though he’d just been shocked; when he pushed Taako gave a loud _oh!_

‘Too much?’ Magnus panted.

‘ _More_ ,’ Taako growled.

Magnus worked him open slowly, first with one finger and then with two. Taako’s entire body was sheened with sweat now, and he was panting for breath, his eyes tight shut. Magnus took his first proper look at Taako’s cock, smacking hard against his stomach. It looked almost painful. That potion must really be working.

‘Fuck me!’ Taako said again.

‘Getting to it,’ Magnus said. He re-oiled his fingers, pushed them deeper.

‘Not your fingers; want your cock.’

‘Would that be smart? Can you really take it like this?’

Taako cracked one eye open to stare balefully at him. Magnus grinned.

‘You beg if you want to. Don’t worry; I’ll make the calls for now.’

Taako scoffed, then cut off with a groan when Magnus gave his fingers a sharp twist.

In the end, it only took another couple of minutes before Magnus felt safe going for it. He pulled his fingers out of Taako’s ass and crawled back on top of him, lining up.

‘Like this?’ he whispered.

‘Like do it an hour ago!’ Taako growled back. Magnus grinned and slid his cock in.

Taako threw back his head and shouted, but Magnus barely heard him over his own moan. It felt incredible; he could feel every quiver of Taako’s muscles around him. He lowered his weight into Taako so that every inch of them was plastered together, and began to fuck.

He could feel Taako’s cock digging into his stomach. Taako was grinding haphazardly against him, completely out of time with Magnus’ thrusts, desperately seeking friction. Grabbing him by the thighs, Magnus pulled him until his buttocks were almost off the edge of the bed, knelt on the floor between his thighs and resumed his rhythm.

‘No!’ Taako gasped as he found his cock against nothing but air. ‘Get back here, you – ’ He grabbed his dick in his own hand, but Magnus seized his wrists, pinning them to the bed, and carried on fucking.

‘Oh, Gods, no,’ Taako cried. ‘Oh, touch me, touch me, please – ’

‘You want it like this, right?’ Magnus said, driving deep. ‘You took that potion because you wanted it like this?’

‘Oh, fuck you, damn you, yes yes _yes!_ ’ Taako shouted.

Magnus fucked him like that for a good ten minutes, feeling his arousal build by tiny degrees while Taako moaned loud enough to wake people five compartments over, then switched to keening high up in his voice and finally to just chanting over and over,

‘Please, please, please…’

When Magnus finally came it seemed to drive him even wilder.

‘ _Oh_ , you bastard!’ he shouted while Magnus shuddered and spilt inside him. ‘You bastard, let me come!’

‘I don’t know,’ Magnus panted. He could still feel the potion smouldering through his veins. ‘I think I could stand to go another round in you…’

Taako pulled his wrists free with a snarl; Magnus had pretty much given up on holding him down anyway. Taako tried to flip him, but with most of Magnus’ weight on the floor the best he could do was to wriggle out from under him and mash his face into the mattress.

‘Get up on the bed,’ he snapped. ‘Up. On the bed. On the bed.’

Magnus climbed up and rolled on his back, and Taako straddled him and impaled himself on his cock in one smooth slide, jerking himself furiously with one hand. Magnus just sank back into the pillows and let himself get ridden like a steeple-chaser in the final furlong.

In less than a minute Taako was coming, shuddering and doubling over as his cock spilt in rivulets over them both. Magnus leaned up as Taako slumped down, catching his mouth in a soft kiss.

‘That was great,’ he said.

‘It took the edge off,’ Taako panted. His hand was still clenched around his hard cock.

‘You need more?’ Magnus asked. He trailed a fingertip over the head of Taako’s cock. It was slippery with come, and when he touched it Taako jumped and hissed.

‘Don’t even fucking think about it,’ he said, smacking Magnus’ hand away before Magnus could get any ideas about exploring that sensitivity. ‘Can I fuck you?’

‘Sure, let’s try it,’ Magnus said. He pushed Taako off him and rolled onto his front, raising his ass in the air. Taako gave a sharp smile and crawled in behind him.

Gentle rubbing and pressure on his asshole turned out to feel really good, but when Taako tried to push a finger into him what felt like every muscle in his lower body locked up against it. Taako stroked his balls and kissed and nibbled at his buttocks and cast a cantrip that slicked his fingers, but after a few minutes Magnus said,

‘I don’t think this is happening, buddy.’

‘Okay,’ Taako whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear.

‘Want a blowjob instead?’ Magnus asked, twisting to face him.

‘Yeah, sounds good,’ Taako said. He lay down, spreading his legs.

Magnus had limited experience with sucking cock. He doubted he was going to pull off any sword-swallowing feats, at least not without someone pushing on the back of his head, and Taako didn’t look inclined to do that. Instead, he went with what usually worked for him when vulvas were involved. Go slow, explore, kiss, nuzzle, lick. There was a lot to play with, from the velvet-soft skin of the balls to the desperately sensitive head. Every time Magnus licked the head, Taako’s whole cock twitched, so he spent a while doing just that. Eventually a too-hard flinch told him to ease off, and he did, switching to long, slow licks up the length of Taako’s shaft.

Taako tasted of come and sweat. He smelled like a concentrated bundle of sex pheromones. Magnus found that he was moaning into Taako’s groin, his lips slotted sideways around Taako’s shaft, one hand gently rolling his balls. Taako pressed up into his mouth and Magnus pressed back, eyes closed, breathing his scent. He let his lips slide up Taako’s cock until they found the head and sucked. Taako bucked softly into his mouth. Magnus balanced on his elbows, sucking Taako’s cock, working him with both hands, until Taako threw back his head and bent his body in a perfect arch and spilled into his mouth.

Magnus lay down on his side, pulling Taako into his arms. Sex always created at least a few moments of stillness and closeness, and he enjoyed them, tracing Taako’s cheek with one hand, listening to the synchronised rhythm of their breathing. When Taako shifted and opened his mouth, Magnus spoke first.

‘Well, I need another shower.’

‘I got you,’ Taako said. He held his hands either side of Magnus’ shoulders, not quite touching, and mumbled something. Magnus felt the tightness of drying come on his stomach vanish, along with the smell of sweat. Wizards.

‘Night night, Magnus,’ Taako whispered. He leaned in for one closed-mouth kiss, then clambered past Magnus and swung himself up into his own bunk.

‘Night,’ Magnus murmured, curling up on his side. In seconds he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Taako decide to make it a regular thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the second Lunar Interlude

‘Good match, team!’ Killian shouted. ‘You three are really starting to pull together when you fight. I like it. Go have some rec time everyone; you’ve earned it.’

‘Come by my compartment for a mug of ale?’ Avi asked Magnus as their sparring session broke up. ‘You and your team? I brought a cask of the good stuff back last time I was planetside.’

‘Sorry?’ Magnus said. He had been watching Taako wriggle back into his overshirt, arms above his head, belly on display.

‘Mug of ale,’ Avi repeated. ‘I like to have a pint with Robbie and Killian after training if I can get hold of it. Join us?

‘We sure appreciate the invite,’ Merle chimed in. ‘We’ll head back to our place to freshen up a little and meet you at yours.’

‘Sounds good to me,’ Avi said. He turned to Killian and Robbie. ‘Split up now, meet in twenty?’

‘Nah, I’m good to go,’ Robbie said.

‘You’re nasty is what you are,’ Killian said.

‘Don’t underestimate the musk,’ Robbie told her. Magnus met her eyes and matched her grimace, then followed Magnus and Taako out of the gymnasium and back to their compartment.

‘Shotgun the bathroom!’ Taako called the second they were inside, somehow slipping past both the others and vanishing into their en-suite. Magnus and Merle both groaned. Magnus headed to his bunk, pulling off his shirt and trying to use it to mop some of the sweat off himself while he rummaged for a fresh one. Merle leaned companionably against the bedpost beside him, blotting at his forehead with a handkerchief.

‘Slippery bastard,’ Magnus remarked. ‘All the hot water’s going to be gone.’

‘We’ve gotta stop letting him get in ahead of us,’ Merle agreed. ‘Pardon my asking, but when are you going to ask him to sleep with you again?’

Magnus’ jaw dropped.

‘What?’ he said.

‘I only ask because I think he’s getting a little antsy, wondering how you’re feeling,’ Merle continued, as though he hadn’t just dropped a giant bombshell.

‘I meant how did you know we’d fucked in the first place?’ Magnus demanded.

‘Well,’ Merle said, ‘when you’ve been around a while like I have, you learn a thing or two about how young people respond to one another, particularly in high-stress situations. That and, well, I have eyes.’

‘I…but…whatever,’ Magnus said. ‘Yes, we had sex. It was great. But I’m not going to start trailing after him just because we blew off some steam together. That’s bad manners.’

‘I hear what you’re saying,’ Merle said, ‘but maybe from his point of view it would be bad manners to ask you twice and he’s waiting for you to ask him.’

‘You reckon,’ Magnus said, ‘that Taako’s waiting for me to take my turn?’

‘Oh, definitely,’ Merle said. ‘Right. I’m heading over to Avi’s; I will keep Robbie there for a bit; I’ll tell them you two were tired, alright?’

‘Uh,’ Magnus said. Merle bustled out of the compartment, leaving Magnus standing in the middle of the room, staring unseeingly at the shirt in his hands while he thought.

He hadn’t moved when Taako emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He looked at Magnus standing shirtless in the middle of the room and raised his eyebrows.

‘So,’ he said, ‘when are you going to ask me to sleep with you again?’

‘I have to take romantic advice from Merle now?’ Magnus exclaimed.

‘Say what now?’ Taako said.

‘Merle said I should proposition you because it was my turn.’

‘Oh.’ Taako blinked. ‘Well, you don’t have to. I mean, of course you don’t have to. We shall be as two ships passing in the night, baby. No commitment; try before you buy, I’m all about that – ’

‘Shush. I want to. I just didn’t want to assume this was happening again just because you wanted to fuck me right after you got punched so hard you almost died.’

‘I’m getting punched so hard I almost die on the regular these days,’ Taako said. Magnus looked at him, thinking about the first night on the lunar base, about how Taako had gone straight for what he wanted and got it so effortlessly. He supposed you could look at it differently. Taako flirting awkwardly and trying to find out if Magnus was interested; Magnus telling him, ‘occasionally.’

‘Want to make out on the bed?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Taako said, dropping his towel. Suddenly feeling a little weak at the knees, Magnus sat down on his bunk, and Taako crossed the room and climbed straight into his lap, one knee on either side of his hips.

‘Well, this went from nought to one hundred fast,’ Magnus said.

‘I know,’ Taako said smugly. ‘Grab my ass.’ Magnus complied, kneading his fingers into the muscle. Taako gave a satisfied sigh, rolling his hips into the pressure, and leaned down to give Magnus a wet, showy kiss.

‘You look good,’ Magnus whispered when Taako pulled away for air. ‘Real pretty.’

‘You too,’ Taako said. He ran one hand through the hair on Magnus’ chest and then grabbed his left pec, giving it a firm squeeze and then a light, upwards smack. ‘I fucking love your tits, babe.’

‘They’re not tits,’ Magnus grumbled.

‘I’ve seen you fight and they bounce like tits,’ Taako retorted. ‘And you’re a fucking tease when you spar in that shirt.’ He rubbed his thumbs over Magnus’ nipples and Magnus shivered. ‘Oh,’ Taako said, eyes lighting up. ‘Sensitive, huh?’

He tumbled them both backwards onto the bed and went to work with his mouth on one nipple and a hand on the other. Magnus let his eyes fall shut and pushed up into it. It felt so good to be touched; to feel someone else’s skin on his skin; to have them put in the work just to give him a good time.

‘Do you want to make this a regular thing?’ he asked breathlessly. ‘I’m just saying…’ He cleared his throat. ‘You can have me any time you want me.’

Taako grinned broadly. ‘My deep-throat’s that good, huh?’

‘Yep,’ Magnus agreed. ‘Your deep-throat is that good.’

‘Soon,’ Taako said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck. Magnus melted a little. Then Taako bit him hard, and he yelled,

‘Ouch!’

‘Too much?’ Taako asked.

‘Um, I’m not sure…’

Taako got a good mouthful of shoulder between his teeth and bit again, more gently this time. The pressure set tingles starting in Magnus’ shoulder and chasing down his spine. He wrapped his arms around Taako, one hand in his hair and one on his ass, and held on tight. Taako worked on the same spot until it felt hot and tender, then sucked as he pulled away.

‘I’ve got the mother of all hickeys there, don’t I?’ he said.

‘Don’t worry; looks great,’ Taako said. ‘Right, get on top of me; I’ve done enough work for now.’

Magnus snorted and rolled them over. He propped himself on one elbow and ran his eyes over Taako. He had always been doubtful about the comparisons in romantic poetry, but Taako’s nipples really did look a bit like rose buds. His neck looked made for kissing, and he had a pretty impressive hard-on bouncing between his legs.

‘What are you looking at?’ Taako asked, fidgeting.

‘Nothing,’ Magnus said, and grabbed his cock.

‘Ooh!’ Taako gasped. Magnus jerked him a couple of times and Taako hissed. ‘Rough hands.’

‘Should I do something else?’

‘No, I like it.’

Magnus grinned. He thought he was starting to get the hang of what Taako liked.

‘Feel like adding a finger in there, baby?’ Taako panted.

‘Sure,’ Magnus said. ‘Cast that cantrip, would you? Great – move your legs…’

He rubbed gentle circles against Taako’s hole with his magically slicked finger until he felt the muscles relax, then pushed inwards. It was slower going than when Taako had been tanked up on whatever they’d borrowed from Robbie. He left it at one finger for now, crooking it gently in time with his other hand.

‘Yes…’ Taako hissed. ‘Oh, _fuck_ yes.’

Magnus settled himself with his legs tucked under him. Sitting upright, he could see exactly what he was doing to Taako, and it was one hell of a view. He worked his hands steadily, drinking in the arch of Taako’s spine, the clench and unclench of his hands, the sounds that kept escaping between his teeth, letting it all stoke his arousal into a wonderful kind of desperation.

‘Can I fuck you?’ he whispered at last. 

‘Sure,’ Taako said, ‘but don’t come till I say.’

‘You got it,’ Magnus said, climbing eagerly into Taako’s arms. ‘Ready?’

Taako gave him a honey-warm smile and raised his hips to meet him.

It felt so good to let himself get desperate before he got what he wanted. Sliding into Taako was a delicious relief. He felt it right to his bones; right down to the tips of his toes.

‘ _Oh_ yes, sweetheart,’ he groaned. ‘Oh, perfect. Yes.’

He buried his face in the side of Taako’s neck as he fucked him. The clean smell of his skin was everywhere; his hair tickled Magnus’ face. Magnus held him close; drove in deep. Taako was loose-limbed against him, his body opening easily now, inviting him in. Magnus moaned. The pleasure was sharpening to a knife-edge inside him. It felt so good.

‘Don’t come till I say,’ Taako whispered.

‘Yeah,’ Magnus gasped. He slowed his pace a little, backed off.

‘Don’t stop; keep going,’ Taako said.

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart; I’ll get you there,’ Magnus promised. He pushed Taako’s thighs back, adjusting the angle, and started up again. Taako held onto his shoulders tightly and fucked back against him.

‘Yeah,’ Magnus moaned. ‘Oh yeah, oh yeah, _oh yeah_ – ’

‘Don’t come!’ Taako gasped.

Magnus froze with a pained cry.

‘Not yet,’ Taako breathed into his ear. ‘Don’t stop.’

‘I can’t – ’

‘Fuck me.’

‘I can’t, I’m too close…’

‘Shouldn’t have hit that edge so fast, my dude,’ Taako said. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and raised his hips, not sliding up and down Magnus’s cock but just rocking it inside him. ‘Never mind, this works for me. Oh, _right_ there.’

‘Oh, Gods, I wanna come,’ Magnus groaned. ‘Let me come.’

‘Not. Yet.’ Taako said. The gentle rocking of his hips was maddening. He was clenching and unclenching the muscles of his ass, working Magnus’ cock almost without moving. Magnus could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. His whole body was trembling.

‘This…is payback…isn’t it?’ he panted. ‘For last time?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Taako said.

Magnus snarled, dragging Taako’s head back by the hair and biting down hard on his neck. Taako huffed, half with pain, half with laughter.

‘That’s right,’ he said. ‘Growl and bite all you want but you’re not coming till I say. You’re gonna wait there while I get myself off on your cock. How does it feel, big boy, having that fucking gorgeous cock used the way it’s meant to be used?’

‘Oh, please!’ Magnus gasped. ‘I love it, I’ll let you, just please let me come, please, please, please…’

Taako gently cupped the back of Magnus’ head, looking into his eyes, and Magnus fell silent. Taako drew his head down until his lips were grazing Magnus ear, and whispered,

‘No.’

Magnus came.

He cried out through gritted teeth, his face twisted with equal parts pleasure and pain, hips jerking uncontrollably. He tried to hold his orgasm back and only succeeded in dragging it out, another shudder ripping through him every time he thought it was over. Taako laughed out loud right the way through it, thrusting up against him, muscles gripping tight. At last it was done, and Magnus instantly pulled free of Taako’s body and rolled away, hands shielding his crotch. He felt desperately oversensitive, as if the slightest touch to his cock would be unbearable.

‘Fuck!’ he gasped. ‘Fuck!’

Taako rolled his head to the side to look at him. ‘You okay there?’ he asked.

‘I’m sorry,’ Magnus panted. ‘I didn’t mean to.’

Taako didn’t say anything, just looked at him long and steadily. He didn’t look either angry or forgiving. He could have been planning anything.

‘What are you going to do to me?’ Magnus asked. Taako blinked at him.

‘Nothing,’ he said. ‘You don’t have to do what I say unless you want to, you know.’

Magnus groaned and slumped down on the pillows.

‘I am going to need you to make me come, though,’ Taako said.

Magnus reached for his cock, but Taako stopped him.

‘Nuh-uh,’ he said. He took a firm hold of the hair at the back of Magnus’ head. ‘Not your hands. Your mouth. Down.’

Magnus went obediently, opening his mouth and letting Taako’s cock slide between his lips. His own dick was still aching, and his whole body felt loose and tired. He wanted to be led. He wanted to be pleasing. He wanted to suck Taako off.

Taako’s hand fell away from Magnus’ head and he moaned like he was the one who’d been getting mercilessly edged. He was bucking into Magnus’ mouth, making him sputter, so Magnus wound his arms tightly around his thighs to hold him still.

‘Yeah, love it when you hold me down,’ Taako whispered, twisting against his grip. ‘Use your tongue. Ow, teeth…yes, like that, like that. Be good, be good for me…’

Magnus bobbed his head, ignoring the growing soreness in his muscles. It didn’t matter. He wanted to make it good.

‘Fuck, fuck, I’m so close,’ Taako gasped. ‘I want to come on your face.’

‘Okay,’ Magnus said, pulling off him. His stomach suddenly felt icy, as though he was nervous. He ignored it. He’d faced magic, destruction, fire-breathing monsters. There was nothing to be afraid of about a splash of come.

‘On your knees,’ Taako whispered. Magnus slid to the floor, and the next moment Taako was standing over him, one hand gripping his chin to turn his face upwards while the other pumped furiously at his cock.

‘Look in my eyes,’ he said. ‘Look right in my eyes.’

Magnus gazed up at him, and saw the way his face worked as he came.

Wetness hit his face and he flinched, eyes screwing shut. Taako held him tightly in place, panting as he spilled long and hard. Magnus waited, with his eyes closed, until he felt the head of Taako’s cock touch his lower lip. He opened his mouth and gently sucked him clean while Taako shivered and twitched. At last Taako stepped backwards. Magnus opened his eyes. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment.

Taako knelt in front of Magnus, leaned in, and gently licked one of the trails of come from his cheek.

Magnus caught him in his arms and smeared his other cheek all the way down Taako’s chest and stomach.

‘Oh, Gods, gross, _why_!’ Taako wailed. Magnus pillowed his head on Taako’s belly and laughed.

‘Beer at Avi’s?’ he asked after a moment. Taako rolled his eyes and sighed.

‘Beer at Avi’s.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped. 
> 
> Also I just finished The Eleventh Hour and fuck this ship is suddenly a lot more poignant. 
> 
> I'm so happy that people read this and left kudos and comments; it means the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Petals to the Metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one, folks. I think that three chapters of self-indulgent sex is probably as many as any fic needs, and while I care deeply about how Magnus and Taako's feelings are developing, I don't feel equal to writing it. I hope to write more for this ship and fandom in the future, though!

‘This is going to sound weird,’ Taako said on the walk back to their quarters, ‘but thanks for punching me in the head.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Magnus grinned.

‘It was a very _Magnus_ solution,’ Taako said.

‘I have a straightforward skill-set,’ Magnus said. ‘You want someone to build a wagon and win a race in it? I am _not_ your guy. What would you do if I tried to take a relic?’

‘I’ve got to warn you, Mags, if you ever go enthralled on us I am calling Killian on your ass,’ Taako said. ‘Like, immediately.’

‘Thank you,’ Magnus said.

‘For what?’

‘For giving me an incentive to never, ever take a Relic,’ Magnus said. ‘There’s no treasure in the world that’s worth going toe to toe with Killian.’

‘That’s not very Magnus-rushes-in of you,’ Taako said.

‘I’m reckless, not suicidal,’ Magnus retorted. Taako flicked a sharp glance at him, then asked,

‘Do you ever wonder if destroying these things is the best option?’

Magnus considered. How much did he trust Taako? A lot in a scrape, but about as far as he could throw him with a secret. All he was sure of was that Taako liked him more than he liked the Director. He went for a safe answer.

‘Not after seeing what the belt did to that Sloane lady,’ he said. ‘Anyway, nature magic? What would I do with that?’

‘You seemed kind of conflicted about the Oculus, my man,’ Taako said. Magnus sighed.

‘Think I’ve learned my lesson by now,’ he said. ‘It’s just…I’ve seen a lot of hungry people in my time, you know?’

‘No.’ Taako stopped dead. ‘Oh no, you do _not_ get to pull that. That is pure emotional blackmail.’

‘What is?’

‘You can’t expect me to sic Killian on you for trying to _feed the hungry_. If you did that Merle and I would have to come pull your ass out ourselves, and I do not have the time in my schedule for that. Unfair.’

‘No, please, call the Regulators,’ Magnus said, ‘because I don’t know if I could bear coming out of the thrall and finding I’d kicked your ass.’

‘What, you don’t think I could take you?’ Taako said. Grinning, Magnus made to shoulder-barge him into the wall, but Taako put up his hands to ward him off. ‘No, no, Taako does _not_ rough-house,’ he said. Magnus backed off, a little disappointed.

‘Can you imagine loving someone that damned much, though?’ Taako muttered suddenly.

‘Yes,’ Magnus said.

Taako rolled his eyes. ‘What am I saying?’ he asked. ‘You’re _Magnus_ ; course you can. It’s probably your default state. But me, my mind boggles. Imagine fucking driving off a cliff into a whirlwind of vines just to save someone from a goddamn belt.’

‘I mean, I’d probably drive off a cliff into a whirlwind to tell you Merle said hi,’ Magnus said, ‘but I get what you’re saying. I feel sad for her…’

‘You love people, you get hurt when they get hurt,’ Taako said with a shrug. ‘And everyone gets hurt in the end. She’s lucky she got a sweet-ass race and some cool transmutation out of it.’

Magnus briefly considered flaring up at that, but Taako hadn’t actually said anything untrue. Besides, Magnus was learning that most of what Taako said was fronting for something else. He didn’t know exactly what he was hiding, but a lot of it seemed painful. Like when he seemed to be pulling off the world’s most efficient seduction but was actually terrified of rejection, for example.

Speaking of which, Magnus had been very much wanting to invite Taako to make some time with him. He wanted to decompress, to remind himself that they were both still alive and that the painful work was behind them, at least for now. That, and he really enjoyed fucking Taako, deadly mission or no. It was still hard to let go of the idea that he should just wait patiently until Taako felt like making an invitation, but Magnus was trying to fight that impression. He didn’t want any more lectures on reciprocity from Merle.

‘Keep me company for a bit?’ he asked quietly as they reached the door of their new quarters. Taako just smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before sauntering into the room ahead of him.

‘So I know you don’t do rough-housing,’ he said, stepping in behind Taako and winding his arms around his waist, ‘but do you want to see me pick you up with one arm?’

‘Absolutely yes,’ Taako said, leaning back into him. He gave a little gasp as Magnus scooped him up, tossing him over one shoulder to carry him to the bed.

Magnus leaned his cheek affectionately into Taako’s butt as he carried him across the room. It felt good to be able to count on this. Well, not to count on it – he quashed that thought before either fate or Taako could get wind of it – but to be able to get laid without having to start from scratch every time, and knowing that he actually liked the other person involved. He tipped Taako onto the bed and crawled in on top of him. Taako gave him a heated look as Magnus’ arms caged him in. Magnus dropped onto his side, slid one arm under Taako’s neck and used the other to pull him into a gentle kiss.

He caught Taako’s lower lip between his lips, then his upper lip; then lower; then upper; a gently moving, interlocking kiss. Taako’s lips were soft and full, yielding beneath his own. Magnus sighed into the kiss, brushed Taako’s hair from his face, trailed the backs of his fingers over his cheek. Taako pressed closer, mouthing eagerly at Magnus’ lips.

‘Gimme some tongue, babe,’ he whispered.

Magnus twisted a hand firmly into Taako’s hair and leaned over him, pressing him down into the mattress and pushing his tongue between his lips. Taako gave a full-throated moan. Magnus pushed into his mouth over and over, steady and firm, their tongues sliding together, slippery and strange and so, so good. He let his hand slide out of Taako’s hair, down the side of his face, cupping his throat just beneath his chin to hold him in place as he kept kissing. Taako shivered, arching up into the pressure of Magnus’ hand. Magnus sighed, revelling in how the kissing made him feel: warm and alive and full of the kind of need that could be fulfilled. 

‘Are you…’ Taako turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. ‘…are you going to touch my peen any time?’

‘Am I boring you?’ Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘No, I…’ Taako suddenly looked almost flustered. ‘I’m just saying…no need to persuade me, my dude. Consider me persuaded. Taako is on board this train.’

‘I know,’ Magnus said with a smirk, and kissed him again, hard. He tongued him thoroughly, then broke away from his mouth, kissing in little pecks along his jaw before nuzzling under his chin, finding the spot where his pulse shivered in his neck. ‘Want to see how crazy I can drive you with just my mouth.’

‘It’s pretty easy to drive someone crazy with just your mouth,’ Taako said. He took Magnus’ chin in one hand, bringing him back up to look him in the eyes. ‘Want me to demonstrate?’

‘Hold that thought,’ Magnus said, turning his head to take two of Taako’s fingers in his mouth.

‘Okay, Magnus, _weird_ ,’ Taako said. ‘Oh!’ Magnus sucked hard on his fingers, laving them with his tongue. ‘I – wh-what the f-f- _fuck_ – oh!’ Magnus grinned broadly, releasing Taako’s fingers from his mouth so that he could lick them as showily as possible.

‘Are you _blowing_ my _fingers_ , dude?’ Taako demanded.

‘Uh-huh,’ Magnus said. He put his lips over the tip of Taako’s index and sucked, slowly drawing the whole finger into his mouth.

‘Gods!’ Taako said. ‘Pan, fuck, how did you know I’d be into this?’

‘I’m into it,’ Magnus said.

‘Well fuck me, I’m not going to bother choking down on that anaconda of yours any more if this is all it takes to get you going,’ Taako said. He jumped a little as Magnus swirled his tongue around the pads of his fingers. ‘You’re good with that mouth.’

‘Just think of the blowjobs I could give you if you had a finger-sized cock,’ Magnus said.

‘Do not even _say_ that, you’ll curse me.’

‘You’ll have to teach me to do better with the one you’ve got,’ Magnus said, kissing at Taako’s fingers.

‘Oh Gods,’ Taako said, head falling back. ‘Yeah, sure, whatever you want. Now take my clothes off, _please_.’

Magnus tried to pull Taako’s shirt off and immediately got it stuck on his head. Taako batted him away and wriggled free. Magnus dived back in and pinned him to the bed, covering his exposed and shoulders with bites and kisses.

‘ _Are you trying to fucking kill me?_ ’ Taako said.

‘I like kissing you,’ Magnus said round a mouthful of neck.

‘You like driving me crazy.’

‘That too,’ Magnus agreed. ‘Okay, I’ll stop teasing. What do you want?’

‘For starters, I want your clothes off, now,’ Taako said.

‘Don’t you actually have a spell to make that happen?’ Magnus asked.

‘Yes,’ Taako said. ‘It’s called Disrobe.’ He splayed his fingers across Magnus’ chest, and suddenly Magnus’ skin was bare to the cool air of the bedroom.

‘They’re coming back, right?’ he said.

‘Since when are you interested in magical theory?’ Taako said. ‘Come _here_.’ He yanked Magnus down into another kiss, grabbing a handful of his ass at the same time. The stretch and squeeze made his asshole tingle and his cock jump, and Magnus remembered how good it had felt to have Taako touch him back there, the first time they’d slept together.

‘Do you want to try fucking me again?’ he asked.

‘Hmm.’ Taako seemed to pull himself together a little as he considered the question. ‘I mean, some people just aren’t built for it. It’s okay.’

‘Just not built for it?’ Magnus said. ‘We tried it one time and you’re going to give up? I know you didn’t get to be a wizard by giving up trying after five minutes.’

‘I have literally never tried to do anything for longer than five minutes in my entire life,’ Taako said.

‘Not even this ass?’ Magnus asked. He rolled off Taako and onto his front, looking archly over his shoulder. He couldn’t keep a straight face while he did it. Taako cracked up too, but there was some heat in his eyes behind the laughter.

‘Well, I don’t know; you tempt me, my dude. You make…’ he crawled closer – ‘a compelling case. When did you last shower?’

‘Right before we debriefed.’

‘Thoroughly?’

‘Uh…yes?’

‘ _Excellent_ ,’ Taako said, running his hand in a slow, firm circle over Magnus’ right ass cheek.  

‘Just try a finger first, maybe?’ Magnus said. Taako gave his ass a smack.

‘Slow _way_ the fuck down, my dude,’ he said. ‘No fingers.’ He grasped both Magnus’ buttocks and moved them in a rolling motion that stretched his hole. ‘You ever had your ass eaten?’

‘I…what?’

‘Ever had someone go down on you from behind?’

‘No,’ Magnus said.

‘Ever done it to someone else?’ Taako asked, rubbing the edge of his hand between Magnus’ cheeks.

‘No.’

‘Wanna try it?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Magnus said. His face was suddenly burning.

‘You are tense, my guy,’ Taako said. He reached his arms around Magnus to rub his stomach, fingers pressing through the layer of fat to the muscle underneath. ‘Why not sure?’

‘It feels…’ Magnus stumbled. ‘Doesn’t seem like it would be pleasant for you.’

‘The moment this is unpleasant for me I’m out,’ Taako said. He leaned in and bit Magnus’ buttock. ‘You worry too much.’

‘Give it a go then…’ Magnus said.

Taako grasped his buttocks firmly, pulling them apart. Magnus felt stretched, exposed and cold. Taako leaned in and licked a stripe between his buttocks.

Magnus sucked in a breath. It felt strange; slippery and wet. Taako’s tongue moved again, and again, stoking a sensation in him, a rush of tingles that started in the ring of muscle around his ass and radiated outwards. In seconds it had built from weird to good to wonderful. Magnus shivered, his eyes falling shut. He hadn’t been this blindsided by a sensation in years. Taako wound his arms around Magnus’ thighs, pulling him closer, and set to with a will.

The pleasure was different from having his cock touched. It was full-body, spreading through his muscles and rushing up his spine. Taako switched from broad, slow licks to pressing with the pointed tip of his tongue, and Magnus gasped again at the change in sensation. Taako was caressing him everywhere he could reach, stroking and almost tickling his trembling belly, brushing his cock and balls, massaging firmly into his perineum.

‘ _Stars_ , that’s good!’ Magnus groaned. He was working his hips now, pressing back into Taako’s mouth. ‘How the hell do you keep coming up with this stuff, Taako? Every damn time!’

‘Yeah, a lot of people warm up to anal sex once they try this,’ Taako said. His voice was almost perfectly level, but Magnus could just _feel_ how smug he actually was. Taako leaned in again and pressed with his tongue, as firmly as he could. Magnus pressed back. He wanted pressure. He felt as different from the first time they’d tried this as he could have imagined. He felt open.

‘That’s it, baby,’ Taako whispered, and Magnus felt his finger, right next to his tongue and just as slick, gently rubbing. He shivered. Taako pressed down on him fraction by fraction, and Magnus felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through him.

‘Please!’ he said.

‘Yes…’ Taako breathed, and pressed his finger into him.

Magnus hid his face in his arm. He could feel Taako’s finger just barely sliding in and out of him, millimetres at a time. The muscles of his entrance tingled with pleasure, but he could tell that with any more stretch or any less slick it would hurt like hell. He had never felt so exposed.

Taako moved so that he was lying as much on top of Magnus as he could while still keeping one hand on his ass. ‘Want to see something cool?’ he whispered in Magnus’ ear.

He curled his finger, and Magnus saw stars.

‘ _Oh!_ ’ he shouted. Taako rode with him as his whole body jack-knifed. He crooked his finger again, and Magnus reacted as violently as the first time.

‘I wondered if you’d like that,’ Taako said over Magnus’ ragged breathing, and drove his fingers yet again into the same spot. Magnus writhed, grinding into the bed.

‘Oh God oh God _oh God oh God_!’ Magnus cried out. ‘Stop, stop! No – ’ he reached round awkwardly, grabbing Taako’s wrist as Taako made to pull his finger out of him. ‘Leave it in, just, not so much yet…’

‘Sorry, sweetheart, I got carried away,’ Taako said, kissing the side of his neck.

‘ _Fuck_ , I can’t believe it feels like this!’ Magnus said.

‘Not for everyone,’ Taako said, his voice dripping with pleasure. ‘Oh, you’re a lot of fun, darling.’ He was sliding his finger steadily in and out of Magnus now. It felt shockingly intimate.

‘I can take another,’ Magnus said.

‘Fuck’s sake,’ Taako said. ‘Alright, big boy, whatever you say.’ He pressed his index finger against Magnus’ rim. Magnus hissed at the renewed ache. ‘Relax. Be open for me. Look, I’m not pushing, I’m just stroking. You’ll tell me when you want it. Your body will tell me. That’s better. Bear down…oh, good boy.’

It hurt now, just a little, but Magnus’ head was slipping to a place where he minded that less and less. He rocked back against Taako’s fingers, felt them brush over his prostate like a warning.

‘Open for me,’ Taako said again. ‘Oh no you don’t. Don’t grab me like that. Open. You wanna get fucked? Then let me fuck you.’

Magnus let out a shuddering breath and rocked himself back on Taako’s fingers.

‘How does it feel?’ Taako asked.

‘Feels good,’ Magnus said.

‘Does it hurt?

‘A little.’

‘Breathe. Don’t try. Don’t try to fight it; don’t try to open up; just let me. _Let_ me.’ On the word _let_ Magnus felt his muscles give, and at the same moment Taako spread his two fingers a little apart. Pleasure and pain leapt up his nerves together.

‘ _Let_ me,’ Taako whispered again, and scissored his fingers again, and this time there was more pleasure than pain.

He worked Magnus open by tiny degrees, fingers sliding, twisting, scissoring inside him, building the sensations until Magnus was thrusting back against him, cock hard and straining, pain all but forgotten except for the faint ache at his rim that kept him feeling helpless.

‘You’re doing so good,’ Taako said in his ear. ‘If you can take three fingers I’ll let you have my cock.’

‘Yes,’ Magnus moaned.

‘Say you want it,’ Taako said. ‘Remind your body that you want it.’

‘I want it.’

‘Tell me you want to get fucked.’

‘I wanna get fucked.’

‘Take it, then,’ Taako said, and this time he pushed Magnus hard, and Magnus gave way, and suddenly he had three fingers in him, buried right to the second knuckle, and Taako was humming and kissing his appreciation into Magnus’ neck.

‘Oh yeah,’ he said, and gave Magnus’ prostate a few more good jabs, crumpling him onto the bed. ‘Ten out of ten, A plus my dude. You ready?’

‘Yeah,’ Magnus said thickly. He pushed himself back up onto his hands and knees. ‘I’m good. Go.’

Taako came in close behind him, so that Magnus could feel his hard on pressing right up between his buttocks, and ran groping hands all up and down his chest, squeezing both his nipples for a bright moment. Then he settled one hand on the back of Magnus’ neck and took his own cock in the other, pressing against Magnus’ entrance. It ached for a moment, but Magnus breathed deep and thought _bear down_ and _relax_ and _let him_ , and next moment Taako was sliding into him.

‘Oh yes!’ Taako exclaimed, stopping the moment he had pushed past the resistance of Magnus’ outer muscles. ‘Gods. Is this okay?’

‘Yes,’ Magnus said.

‘Can I move?’

‘Go slow…’

Taako pushed slowly forwards, his hands grasping Magnus’ hips. Magnus felt the friction send thrills of pleasure through his stretched-to-the-limit muscles. He could feel Taako’s hands trembling. He imagined him kneeling over him with spine arched and head thrown back.

‘I wish I could see you,’ he said.

‘I’ll put a fucking mirror up next time,’ Taako said, rocking his hips. ‘Gods, I was jerking it in that shitty bunk we used to share and wondering if you’d ever let me ride this ass, big muscled stud like you, _fuck_ , you’re so tight. Not tensing up on me, are you babe?’

‘No,’ Magnus said. ‘No, I’m fine, feels good.’

‘Aw yeah,’ Taako said, and began to move faster. Magnus hissed.

‘Hurts?’ Taako checked.

‘A little. I don’t mind. Feels good.’

‘Kinky,’ Taako said. He wound a hand slowly into Magnus’ hair and pulled hard as he fucked him.

‘Use your muscles now,’ he said. ‘Work my cock. Oh yeah, just like that.’ He fumbled for Magnus’ cock, began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, and Magnus suddenly felt arousal hit him like a wave of water or magic. In moments he had gone from tentative enjoyment to desperate need, hurtling with alarming speed towards the point of no return.

‘Slow down!’ he said, reaching up to stop Taako’s hand. With his weight on one arm his balance faltered, and he dropped from his hand to his forearm. ‘I don’t wanna come yet.’

‘ _Oh_ , you like it!’ Taako said, his voice full of delight. ‘Alright, rain check on the hand job.’ He put both hands on Magnus’ hips, steadying himself, and brought his right leg forward, planting his foot by Magnus’ waist. The position changed the angle, pressing his cock closer to Magnus’ prostate. Magnus whimpered.

‘Imagine if I did make you come, though,’ Taako whispered. ‘Imagine how it’d feel when I kept fucking you afterwards.’

‘Oh God yes,’ Magnus groaned. ‘Someday…you can do that to me someday.’

‘Bet I could make you scream,’ Taako panted. ‘Bet I could make you come twice. Oh fuck. Can I go harder?’

‘M-more slick first,’ Magnus managed to say. Taako kissed his shoulder, pulled out, murmured an incantation, and then he was pressing back into Magnus, forcing him open all over again, stimulating that sensitive ring of muscle all over again, and Magnus was moaning into the pillow, and this time Taako was fucking him hard, in short, sharp snaps.

‘You feel good,’ he said, voice shaking. ‘You feel so good.’

Magnus fucked back against him, the words going straight to his cock.

‘I’m close,’ Taako said. He was practically lying on top of Magnus now, arms wrapped right round his waist, holding him close. ‘Can I, can I come?’

‘Yeah, whenever you want,’ Magnus said.

‘Gonna come inside you,’ Taako whispered. ‘Gonna come right inside you.’

The words tingled sweetly in his ear, and suddenly it was all too much. Magnus cried out, pushing back up onto hands and knees as his whole body shook with orgasm. His clenching ass met the resistance of Taako’s cock, sending another wave of pleasure through him. Taako gasped in surprise and then began to move desperately, driving into Magnus. Magnus screamed, still coming. In another second Taako joined him, his choked-back moan pressed into Magnus shoulder. Magnus let his head hang down between his arms, breathing like he’d just finished a marathon. Warm semen dripped from his chest onto the sheets.

‘Fuck!’ Taako gasped. ‘Fuck!’

He pulled free of Magnus’ body and Magnus let himself crumple onto the bed, rolling onto his back. Taako dropped down next to him, wriggling up the bed until their faces were level.

‘Did you,’ he panted, ‘just come without me touching your cock?’

‘You picked a good angle,’ Magnus said.

‘You know _I_ can’t do that, right?’ Taako said.

‘Guess you didn’t, that time with the potion…yeah.’

‘I am so fucking jealous right now,’ Taako said.

‘You can edge from it though, right?’ Magnus asked.

Taako closed his eyes briefly. ‘So hard.’

‘I’m jealous of that.’

‘You’re a fucking prick-tease,’ Taako groaned. ‘You’re a terrible, terrible man. Gods above, you’re hot.’

‘Thanks,’ Magnus said, still breathless. His ass kept fluttering, trying to get used to being empty. Every time the muscles spasmed a little aftershock of pleasure went through him. He felt giddy and proud, like the first time he’d ever made someone come, back when he was just a kid. He wanted Taako to feel the same way.

‘You made it really fucking nice,’ he said, pulling Taako into his arms. ‘Gave it to me real good.’

‘Well…’ Taako flashed him a grin. ‘You’re welcome.’ He pecked Magnus on the lips and rolled to his feet.

‘Stay a while,’ Magnus said.

‘What for?’ Taako asked, stooping for his shirt.

‘A wise man told me you should always stay the length of time it takes a pipe to burn down,’ Magnus said.

‘I think he just liked to smoke after sex, honeybunch,’ Taako said.

‘No, it’s science,’ Magnus said. ‘You hug someone and it stops you crashing while the excitement wears off. The pipe is just so you don’t get bored. Oh, don’t look at me like that; this is just manners. I’d say the same to anyone.’

‘Manners, huh?’ Taako said, dropping his shirt again. ‘Well, I wasn’t raised in a barn. Manners maketh man. You be little spoon though; if I’m going to be here I’m going to have that butt up on me.’

Magnus chuckled and turned on his side. Taako climbed up behind him, pressing in close.

‘I feel like I’m wearing you like a backpack,’ Magnus said. ‘Ouch!’ Taako had bitten his shoulder in response.

‘That was your first time doing it that way, right?’ Taako asked after a moment.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘I cannot _believe_ you.’

‘Well, like I said, you gave it to me good.’ Magnus reached behind him and found Taako’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

‘Made it real special, huh?’ Taako said. His tone was bantering, but Magnus caught a slight edge in his voice.

‘Pretty special, yeah,’ he answered evenly.

‘Well, I had a feeling you were a virgin that way, thought I’d better put the work in,’ Taako said.

Magnus snorted. ‘I’m thirty two; that’s not super young for a human. Been a long time since I was any kind of virgin. Don’t worry about it.’

Taako didn’t reply to that. After a few moments Magnus twisted round to look at him. He was staring into space, his expression unreadable.

‘What, did you want it to mean something?’ Magnus asked. ‘Because now I don’t know what to tell you.’

Taako’s eyes left the middle distance and refocussed on him.

‘Why not tell me the truth?’ he said.

‘The truth?’ Magnus said, rolling over to face him. ‘It was awesome and you can do it to me again any time you want.’

Taako laughed. ‘Sure, the next time I have a half-hour to kill on foreplay,’ he said.

‘I’ll book an appointment with your secretary,’ Magnus said. He gave Taako a kiss, then a light shove. ‘Alright, you’ve done your cuddle time, get out.’

‘Adios!’ Taako said, swinging himself off the bed and scooping up his shirt and trousers. ‘Your clothes, my dearest,’ he added, flourishing his hand. Magnus’ clothes rematerialized on the bed beside him.

Magnus tipped Taako a salute. ‘Appreciate it,’ he said. Taako blew him a kiss and sauntered out of the room. Magnus lay propped on one elbow, watching him out of sight.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love comments! Even a line saying you enjoyed it makes my day, and I welcome criticism too. I'm super friendly and love talking to other fans, so hit me up!

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of a five-year fanfiction dry spell for me. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> There may be more chapters if the spirit moves me. There is unlikely to be plot.


End file.
